Love and Hate
by Briah3
Summary: Three main characters. Bree. Sterling. Sunday. Sterling just got back from Europe, where he spent "studying". He came back months later than he was supposed to. Is there a secret behind this? And lately Sunday has been acting...weird.


**Surprise!**

**I stand here and cry.**

"**Pear! Stop!" I was mad now. I want so much to walk away, but…I literally can't. Well, duh, because her skanks are holding me back with power I didn't even know they had in them! Hmm. I should pry look into that.**

"**You REALLY think that you're better than me? Ha-ha, because you aren't and never will be. Because I'm amazing in everyone's eyes," she sneered. Pretty much at no one in particular.**

"**Hell yes. Because I'm not a hoe like you! I could go on about what you are…but it would literally take forever," I wish I could high five myself right now, I'm rockin' this!**

**Okay, let's freeze. I would totally bet your thinking—"huh?"—yep, sorry about that. So…Pear is a pale, green eyed, tall, Asian beauty. But she also used to be the best friend in, like, the world. Sounds crazy right? Well, it's true. Our parents founded the same company called "Electronic Inc.", geeky, I know. Then, 7th**** grade came around the corner and she got her first boyfriend. I thought it was lame, but she never listened to me. And one day, he totally tried to put his 'moves' on me and Pear walked in at the exact time he kissed me and I pushed him back but Pear looked so mad I thought she was going to explode. So from then and on, it has been her 'destiny' to make my life a LIVING HELL. So I have been socially outcast from the rest of my peers over some wannabe jock in the seventh grade. Boys suck.**

"**Seriously, Pear, pick on someone who actually, like, did something wrong. Because as usual your still hung over Andy Mitchell! He's not worth it, really," I should so get a job as Dr. Phil. Hehe.**

**She looked at me for a moment before answering. "Fine, but get off school grounds before I kick some of your emo, ugly effing butt. Go, now!" She practically yelled from her so-obviously-overly lip glossed mouth. And I made an exit to my (you're so totally jealous) radiating dark purple hummer.**

**And so I arrive at my parent's glamorous beach house. With all of the beach/sea décor. They are, like, Hawaii's most embarrassing surfers, with all of their old people skin and fat. Don't ask. I shudder to myself.**

**What the-who is that?**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Whoa, what a reunion.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I squealed and practically jumped into his arms.**

"**I arrived yesterday and could not wait to see you. I missed you, Bree…I really did," Aww, I feel tears stinging my eyes. Tears of joy, duh.**

**Oh my, I guess you're confused. Again.**

**Well, this person is my soul mate. In, like, a best friend kind of way…? Well anyway, his name is Sterling and he's a total hunk! He has straight, medium-ish brown hair. He also has dark blue, almost purple eyes and he's built, yet slender. And his skin is like snow, soft and pale, oh so very handsome. Well anyway, he's been in Europe for (well, it felt like a century) a year, studying and crap like that. We've been instant messaging and sending email's constantly but we haven't talked on the phone…he didn't have international coverage. Ugh.**

"**Sterling, you look like you just walked off of a runway. WTF?" Well, he did! His hair looked like a teen sensation's and he's wearing black, head to toe and it looks like he's wearing…ARMANI? Hmm, maybe he became rich quick and totally forgot to tell me? Not likely.**

"**No," He paused. "I'll tell you some other time."**

**Well if that floats his boat then okay. "Whatever, how was Europe? Was it amazing? I bet it was, because I've heard that women there are like sooo much more, beautiful, than American women. Is it true, is it?" Okay, actually I sounded like this 'wasitamazingibetitwasbecausei'veheardthatwomen…etc.' Oops.**

"**Slow down there, you're going to choke. Um, Europe was amazing, and fun. And as for the women there…" He looked into my eyes, "not as good as some I know." Intense. I shivered, and he noticed. So, he grabbed my hand and gently started stroking it with his thumb.**

**I looked away from his deep blue eyes that gave me chills. "Erm," Less than coherent right now, "Anyway, I was just coming here to take off my uniform and head to Sunday's. Wanna tag along? I've got plenty of room…" OMG, am I flirting? **

**He nods and walks into my humble abode, while I'm standing in the doorway with my back to him, while multitaskingly hitting myself on the head with my hand and waving him on to go on up to my bedroom. Grrrr.**

**Okay, so once we're in my room, I grab my outfit and speed walk to the bathroom. Why am I so jumpy? He's my best friend; I shouldn't be feeling this way. And as bad as this sounds…I grabbed the cutest outfit I have, I should be ashamed of myself.**

**So, I'm dressed. But, to be more specific, I'm dressed in a flowy off-the-shoulder top, black skinnies, and dark boots. Curse my ability to look good in black. My dirty blonde hair hanging across my face and my deep brown eyes peeking behind it. And I'm back in my room. I see him looking at pictures of us before he left with a sad, distant look on his face.**

"**Why so sad?" I sit next to him on my bed. "You know you can tell me anything."**

**He looks down at me; I'm short. "Bree you are the only person on Earth that I can tell my secrets too. I trust you, like I trust my maker." His eyes are smoldering me. Sexy…gah! I shall not say that again.**

"**Wow, okay—I can't talk right now, I'm at a loss of words so I'm just gunna shut up," We really need to leave, like, right now.**

"**Yeah, we should go…come on." He muttered. **

**By the time we got to Sunday's place (she lives alone, because she's 18, she bought a house after Sterling left) it was 5:00 p.m. We passed a lot of time on the porch and my bedroom. As soon as he parked we walked up and rang the doorbell. **

"**Knock, knock! We know you're in there!" I yelled, so she wouldn't ignore the door. And it worked, I heard her boots drag across the floor toward us. She opened it with a bang. And there stood my better half, dressed in a yellow tee, blue shorts, and cowboy boots. She has startling ice blue eyes and a petite face and body to make her even more beautiful and vulnerable looking. **

"**What the hell, Bree! I was sleeping!" Sunday moaned at us, through a blanket of black hair falling on her face.**

"**Sun, why would you be sleeping this early? I mean really...You shouldn't be partying all night with Lucas, he's bad news…okay? Just listen to me this once." I knew she wouldn't but whatever. And as I was internally talking to myself I noticed Sunday and Sterling exchange—almost nodding—glances. What was up with that?**

"**For you **_**information**_**," she hit a sour note on that last word, "I wasn't up all night partying. I slept...some." She winked. I hated when she looked dubious, like I was being excluded from a secret. I started to get irritated, so I marched in her house like a little girl and sat on the kitchen stool.**

**Sterling was staring at Sunday like he hardly recognized her. I hope he didn't notice that she was prettier than she was when he left. **

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**Hormones of a girl with problems. Big problems.**

**I can't be thinking these thoughts anymore! He's my best friend and he doesn't have interest in me, so get over it, Heart. Yet she still beats like an engine when he looks at Sunday…I get so jealous I feel almost blinded. Then he finally looked away from Sun and gazed at me. I turned my head, not wanting to see the apologetic gleam in his eyes. And Sunday cracked the silence, as usual.**

"**So, who wants chocolate covered strawberries?" Sterling and I both raised our hands. Sunday quickly ran in the kitchen and started dipping little strawberries in chocolate. But that's not what I'm really thinking or observing about. I sneak a look to my left and Sterling is glancing at me every five seconds; I wonder why.**

"**What?" I asked him, "Why do you keep looking at me?"**

**He spoke his words softly. "I'm just trying to figure out why my best friend, who I haven't seen in a year, decides to ignore me when I'm finally here for her.."**

**Ouch. I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes and my chest starting to heave. I needed to get out of here. So, I got up from the stool, grabbed my purse, and headed out the door to my hummer. In the distance I thought I heard someone call my name, but I'm sure it's just my imagination. I raced home, and on the way broke a few speeding laws.**

**

* * *

**

**Sunday**

**I didn't know what to say. I'm sorry I have to keep this from her, it's really hard not to tell her. "When? How? By who? Does she even know?" I could tell him everything. Instead of bottling it up and beating myself up. But I can't. **_**He**_** would kill me. And I don't want to bring Sterling or Bree in this thing with **_**him**_**. **

"**Sterling…I can't tell you anything, I'm sorry. God. And I can't tell you by whom…" I looked away from him and gazed at the picture of my parents. Why do I have to be like this? Why am I the different one? **

**He looked at me suspiciously. "But have you told Bree? You need to tell her. If you don't tell her soon…she'll find out on her own and be even more freaked that **_**you didn't tell her**_**. Really." He followed my gaze to the picture of my parents. Then he quickly turned away. **

"**I will tell her eventually! I swear. But, I'm just waiting for the right time, kind of.." That was a lie. I wasn't planning on telling her…but in my opinion, she's better off not knowing. But of course nobody cares what I think! Ridiculous. I rolled my eyes to myself, but Sterling caught it and gave me a dirty look. I laughed.**

"**We need to tell Bree soon. We both know that all of 'our kind' have enemies. We both have them. But if we don't tell her, she'll get mixed up in those enemies, and could possibly get hurt. You don't want that, do you?" He was looking at me with those intense eyes again. I'm starting to get REALLY irritated with it.**

"**Yeah, whatever. I will…soon. Maybe. Anyway, stop with the freaking eyes! They creep me out and give me headaches! I think you should go. We can talk more later." I told him. He nodded, and walked out with amazing speed. I smiled in spite of myself. He's just too easy to fool.**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**What is with old people? Bleh.**

**When I got home, Mom and Dad were there, so I tried to hide my face from them as best as I could, but they still saw.**

"**Honey! What happened? Tell your mommy." I hated when she did the 'tell your mommy' thing. It SO didn't work on me anymore. **

"**Nothing, mom. I got something in my eye when I got out of the car. I'll be fine." Well, that's a big, fat lie, but I didn't want them prowling in on my personal life; that's for sure. By the look on my mom's face, she believed me.**

"**Okay, honey. Go up to your room until we call you for dinner." She looked at me weird. I wonder if she knows I'm lying but just wants to respect my privacy. 'The world will never know'. Gosh I love that commercial ****J**

**As I walked up to my room, I thought about how relieved and happy Sterling looked when he saw me. It was like; some crime was lifted from his record or something. It felt good to be looked at like that. But when he looked at Sunday, he seemed almost confused or tense. I assumed it was because she was looking amazing these days and he had fallen for her, just like all the other guys that she ever meets. At least from these past few months. And when Sunday returned his gaze, she looked…guilty of something. What was going on with those two?**

**Suddenly, I heard a knock come from the door. I'd know it anywhere; it was mom calling me for dinner. Once downstairs I ate dinner, kissed my parents goodnight and drifted off into sleep in my bedroom. **

**At least, for now. X.x**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**Family, but not family.**

**Tomorrow is Halloween and my birthday. And ever since Sterling left, I've dreamt that once he got back, we would stay out all night and party…but the sad part is…at the ending of my dream…he kisses me under the moon and we fall in love. But none of that is going to happen, quite obviously. So, I better stick to the normal Halloween plan—party with the folks and then taking my little brother trick or treating. Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday, dear loooooser…happy birthday to me. Happy Halloween, folks. **

* * *

**I'm here in my room, getting ready to take Jason out trick-or-treating. Wahoo for me. I think I'm gunna wear a poofy, short light green skirt and a black and light green bodice. I haven't talked to Sterling or Sunday since I ran out in tears. What would I have to say to them anyway? 'I'm sorry'? Yeah, I don't **_**think**_** so. Well, I'm done. Off to the worst night of my life. **

**I trudged downstairs, oh-so-obviously not happy. Yet, as usual, nobody even noticed or cares, **_**on my birthday**_**! I'm sick of these people. But I have to make them happy if I want to keep living here. Oh yeah, I haven't told you my story! Well, I think you should hear it, right now.**

**Okay, see, I'm adopted. And, these people could send me back to the adoption agency anytime they wanted. So I don't count them as family; I wish I knew my real mother. I dream about it all the time. It won't come true though. I know that much, I'm not stupid. Sterling has always been there to comfort me and tell me that maybe someday, she'll find me or vice versa. And then when he left, I just didn't know who to talk to. **

**But, then…I started talking to Sunday more and more, and soon enough we became friends. Although, Sterling was on my mind 24/7. She just helped fill my loneliness. I love them both. But I have no idea why they are ganging up on me! Maybe they're secretly dating? Because, first of all, I would be heartbroken. Second, I'd be the third wheel; and third, that still doesn't give them any rites to exclude me. I'll just end up displeasing my foster parents and then be sent back to only God knows where for different parents in, like, Peru or something. I'd never see them again. **

**While I was thinking to myself, I hadn't noticed my brother telling me to hurry up and eat. When I looked up into his little blue eyes, I couldn't help the tears that burned in my eyes. I **_**would not **_**let them fall though. He can't see me like this. Ever. **

"**Sissy! Come on! I want to get some candy!" he bellowed, while jumping up and down.**

"**Okay, I'm coming. Go sit in the car. I'll be out in a minute." At least I had Jason. I smiled to myself. Once I grabbed my purse and my cell phone, I raced out to the car. Exactly like I told him to, Jason was buckled up in his seatbelt, looking so excited he might puke (it's only his second year trick or treating. So he's pumped).**

**We stopped at the first house he saw. And it just **_**had**_** to be Sunday's. Great, this'll be fun. Maybe we'll find Sterling and Sunday making out on the couch. By the way, I have a key to her house. So I'm just gunna go in and take some candy whether she's here or not. Let's get this over with. **

**I closed my eyes and opened the door. "Hello? Anyone home?" I yelled, eye's still closed.**

**I opened them. And gasped. "Uh, Bree Bear, hey." Sunday said, just a bit too sweetly.**

**My heart was racing so hard. I couldn't hold back the tears in my eye's. I knew this would happen! I just didn't want to believe it. My birthday wish, destroyed. I wish I never came here. I looked down at Jason. I guess he saw me crying, so he started to cry along with me. I hated seeing his small, little eyes so sad looking.**

"**Baby, go to the car and wait for me okay? I'll be out in a minute." So, that's what he did. And I was stuck with the two people (my best friends) who were kissing necks just two minutes before.**

**It was Sunday who broke the silence. "Bree…why are you here? I didn't give you a key, just you could come into my house and interrupt my life." **

**And on that last word I turned and slowly walked down the sidewalk. Nobody came after me begging for forgiveness. They probably just went back to fooling around. Awesome, now my life is really messed up. I don't know if I can do this tonight. But as soon as I saw Jason's sweet little face, I couldn't help but feel sad for him. He really wants to get some candy, and see other kids in their costumes. I'll just have to hold off going to sleep and never waking up 'till I'm done trick or treating. For Jason.**

"**C'mon, bud. Let's go get some candy!" I tried to smile, but he didn't look reassured. I wouldn't believe me either. We drove a few blocks to get as far away from Sunday's as I could. **

**I drove up to a house and let Jason get out. I helped him out and leaned against my hummer. It was a bit cold out tonight. So, I reached in and grabbed my jacket and put it on. I scanned the front door of the house. Where was Jason? My mouth opened wide. Where was he?**

"**JASON! Where are you?…Jason, don't play games with me! I'm not in the mood! Jason?" I absolutely could not find him. Where could he have gone? Although he's not the type to run off, I guess there's a first time for everything? I raced to the hummer and drove around the block like, fifty times. Still, there was no sight of him. How could I lose a 6 year old, in daylight? Is it possible? I don't think so.**

**I searched the blocks around the house and still, no sign of him. I'm in big trouble. I need help…I drove a few blocks west, and finally stopped at a dark house on the corner. I walked up the familiar steps and opened the door with my key. **

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**Poof, he's gone!**

**I found Sunday in the kitchen drinking some kind of red wine, and Sterling on the couch, watching TV. **

"**I need help, please. I'm desperate." I gasped out at them. They stared at me wide eyed, probably in disbelief that I would come to them. But I don't see how that would surprise them. They are all I have. **

"**Sure, what happened?" asked Sterling. He got up and crossed the room, coming toward me. I took a step back from his touch. I wasn't in the mood to fight with him. But I told both of them about the house and everything that happened. **

"**Yeah, he just vanished out of thin air! All I did was reach into my car and grab my jacket and then suddenly he was gone." I was hyperventilating. Not good. I might cry too.**

**Sterling was rubbing my back, trying to sooth me. "Bree, we'll find him, okay?" I didn't nod or agree with him. But I did look up and see Sunday and him looking at each other with a worried look in their eyes. Do they know what could have happened?**

**And as if reading my mind, Sterling says. "Sunday and I have something to tell you. Please don't freak out…or be disgusted. I would kill myself." My heart is beating so fast right now, that I think I'm going to have a heart attack. I try to breathe slowly. **

"**Please, just tell me. This day couldn't get any worse." I had a feeling it could but, I don't want to admit it, to myself…or them.**

"**Sunday, can I tell her in private? I…I think she should find out from me." Sun nodded and went out the front door.**

**Uh oh. I have a feeling in my gut that something is REALLY wrong here. **

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**I knew it, he banged an Asian Fanger.**

**This. Is. So. Awesome. **

_**Not**_**.**

"**That's great. First! I see you kiss my best friend. Second! I lose my little brother. And now THIRD! My best friends are **_**vampires**_**! Hell no. Nononononononono! I'm freaking out right now. I've read twilight and TrueBlood. And some others…so my life, is pretty much ending…**

**The last thing I saw after that was Sterling's beautiful blue eyes. And then I was lost to the blackness.**

* * *

**I woke up to a pain in my butt entirely.**

"**I'm sorry. So sorry." he choked out.**

"**What'd you do?" I whispered to Sterling, aka the pain in my butt.**

"**Um, you kind of fainted." He looked really worried, I guess I really must have fainted. Ouch.**

**I don't really remember anything from after Sterling said "I have something to tell you" and I think he said he loved me. I'm really sure that's what he said. But I really don't know. I can't remember a thing. Well, I should give it a shot.**

"**Sterling, I love you," And I kissed him on the mouth. He seemed, just a lot, surprised. Uh oh.**

"**Um, uh…I love you too, too? What's going on?" He seemed actually confused.**

"**Earlier, you said you had something to tell me…and I don't remember anything from after that. But I have a feeling…it was a big secret. Such as, you love me? Oh no, that's not what it was, was it? Oh my God." I started breathing heavily. AH!**

"**Um, no…no…that is what I told you…" Yes! He **_**does**_** love me.**

**I looked down and entwined our fingers. "So…you love me." It wasn't a question.**

"**Yes, very much." He kissed my cheek. I felt tingles down to my toes when he touched me. **

**

* * *

**

**STERLING **

**I should have told her the truth. I didn't though. And now I have to tell her AGAIN. But this time she knows I love her, and I know she loves me back. This is a mess. I do love her, but today wasn't the day to let it come out…yet it was a perfect way to tell her. Anyway, I will tell her sometime today what I am. And…why I am the way I am. I'm out here searching for Jason…I might be able to track his scent, and then find where it leads too. I was suddenly hit with two scents that were scarily very familiar to me. One I was for sure, is Jason, but the other seems WAY too familiar…I started to follow the scent. I stopped when I saw a dark brick house, that certainly has the creepy feeling to it. I sneaked around back and looked through some windows. I scent hit me like a bomb. I'd know it **_**anywhere**_**. It's her. **

**Suddenly I was pulled from behind. I fought back, and boy did he put up a fight! I kicked him in the groin, and in return he tripped me and I fell into a huge mud puddle and my head hit hard. Luckily for me, it didn't hurt a bit. When the stranger came down on me and tried to capture me, I punched him in the nose and then took hold of his neck and threw him into the trailer in back. He tried getting up but failed. Too bad for me I fell for the trick! **

**He quickly got up and flew into the air and grabbed me by the neck and-with super speed-took me to the place he was ordered to. Once again, I knew it was her. How could she have come back? It's impossible! If it really is her…Sunday, Bree, and I are in some big trouble. After that little side note in my mind the stranger dude punched my with a lot of strength and I went unconscious.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**Back from the dead? Or the other way around..?**

**I opened my eyes and saw lots of pink satin and silk. Wow, way to much pink in one room. Ugh, I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up, my nose was killing me! I rubbed it and felt that it was slightly crooked. What did I do now? **

**Suddenly, all of the memories of the fight and the scent and Jason came back to me. I looked around even more alert now than I was before. I'm assuming I'm in the mansion that had the scent. And the stranger…where was he? Where was anybody? I looked to my left and saw a door. Yes! My ticket out or even…in? Well, all I need to do is get Jason and get out of here. Plain and simple. **

**I walked to the door, oblivious to the fact that if someone discovers that I'm awake, they will probably take me to see **_**her**_**. I shuddered, I never want to see her again. She MADE me a monster! Actually, maybe they should take me to her, maybe I can finally get my revenge! She turned me…this, and now I can never have the human life with Bree as I wanted. A surge of hate passed through me. I couldn't control it…I walked a little faster to the door and got into a fight position. **

**Bring. It. On.**

CHAPTER ONE:


End file.
